Footnote to Fanboy
by mickeyshouldbepink
Summary: In attempt to write the compositon, I, Hinata Hyuuga, will find love. Whether I find it in old Kiba, Naruto; the biggest crush I ever had, or Shino; my main bug boy


**FOOTNOTE TO FANBOY**

a/n: The author is totally tired and will take out all the pressure, extreme stress, and frustrations through writing. Sasu/Hina.

.

As told by Hinata, age fourteen 1/2, sophomore

.

Love is in the air, and you could tell right off the bat Kurenai-sensei caught a wift of it. She has all the symptoms gaggy, sappy, romance flicks always tell you what happen to people when they fall in love.

1.) Kurenei-sensei's hasn't been giving any of her 12 page homeworks that has been known to make many an honor student cry.

2.) She has been looking very, very, very hot. Actually hot enough to get a bunch of these guys to actually show up for after school Literature enrichment class.

3.) Kurenai-sensei can't get this huge, stupid smile off her hot face

And in a way I was happy for her since she was so hot, and happy, and in love. And happy for myself because I got to sleep at night instead of doing the mind torture assigments she gave us so much. That is until she gave us this composition for a creative writing project. It's not that I don't like doing compositions, as a matter of fact it's the only school work I look forward to doing on the count of I'm supposed to be a terrific writer and all. It's just that the theme was "The Most Romantic Thing that Ever Happened to Me" which is hardly a decent topic for high school kids to write about. Of course Sakura and Ino are psyched, they've got tons of experience from all the boys that flock to them. But I mean what about the people like me whose only romantic experience in life was when Kiba tried to kiss me at the back shelves of the library back in sixth grade? Let me tell you it was not romantic. I shoved him so hard-out of panic I swear- that he cracked his head on the floor. Luckily everything went well. He forgave me for sending him to get stitches at the hospital, and up to now we try to forget about it. Other than that, stalking Naruto Uzumaki, funny, really cute, and a little on the short side basket ball jock, is about romantic as I could get. We all know I'd never write about those low points in my life.

So after class, I go up to Kurenai-sensei's desk all meek and humble and contemplating like what people expect me to be.

Kurenai-sensei looked up at me with a big smile. She tucked glossy strand of her luscious dark her in place.

"Would you like to sign up for the Literature enrichment class, Hina-chan, sweetie?" She asked me sincerely believing that I actually wanted to sign myself up for extra school work. Hell no, I'd never sign up for that.

"Well nn-no no, Ms. Ku-Ku-Kurenai." Ugh. I have this disgusting stutter even the therapists my dad takes me to can't get rid of.

"What is it then, dear?"

"May I get an alter-alternative th-theme for my composi-si-tion?'

She gave me a half frown and folded her arms to her chest. "Why is that Hinata?"

"I do-don't think I have any-anyth-thing to write about your topic."

Kurenai-sensei's face brightened flashing me making her all the more beautiful. "Well than why don't you find something to write about? Find a little romance? I'm sure there's lots of willing cute hunks out there to give you some inspiration! We'll call it Hinata finds romance: The documentation of finding love!" And then she drabbled on and on and on about finding romance and butterflies, and beauty, and inspiration. Easy for her to say. We can't all be gorgeous English teachers with legs a mile long. But on the other hand, beautiful people always expect that they're like everyone else.

So I get out of the classroom a half hour late without accomplishing anything, but listen to her monologue so I wouldn't seem rude and get a bad deportment grade. When I got to the school gates, Shino and Kiba weren't there anymore. We always wait for each other. I guess I took longer than expected.

Three messages were in my dumpy cellphone's inbox.

from **Kiba**

Where r u? w/ shino at gates

from **Shino**

Meet u the at the usual . me & kiba gonna split.

from **Sakura **

Just saw a really, really, really hot guy! -group message

That was when, a group of these meat head jocks bumped into me sending my phone flying and landing and cracking into hard concrete.

"Hey!"

Not one of them even looked back like I was invisible or non-existent-or something. That is, save Naruto Uzumaki and a guy didn't know who hung back. I'm sorry not all of those jocks were meat heads. His brows knitted together as he picked up my annihilated phone. He inspected it a little.

"We're really sorry, Hinata." He said meaning it. His piercing blue eyes stared into mine. "I think it's busted."

My mind went hay wire. For a moment, I felt an unfamiliar rush go through me. First off, I'd never really spoken to Naruto Uzumaki even though I've had a mega crush on him for years except in my mind where the impossible happens. Second, he touched my hand a little when he handed my broken phone over. Third, he knows my name! It had to be a milestone, and if my phone had to sacrificed for it then I was glad it was busted. I was glad Shino and Kiba didn't wait for me. Exactly how many times have I written his name in secret at the back of my math book? I must've been staring at him for too long because all of a sudden the jerk with him went all:

"Don't you know how to talk?"

I've never seen him before. I didn't know him. He was a pretty skinny, pale kid with his dark hair in a strange hair cut. Anyway I pretty much loathed him for ruining a moment. "Regardless you should watch where your going. Not our fault you weren't."

Who was this jerk?

He walked ahead.

Naruto turned from me to him . "Like I said I'm sorry." Then he jogged to catch up with his creep of a friend leaving me at the school gates feeling a little defalted clutching scraps of my Motorola. I mean it was practically a piece of crap but it served me well. The least he could do was stay back and comfort me over the loss of it.

Will Hinata Hyuuga ever find her romance indeed.

* * *

Spin of the moment. I wonder if anyone would read this.


End file.
